


Couldn't Seem to Die

by GalacticTwink



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Last words, M/M, Not Shippy, Song: The World Was Wide Enough, could be read as ship if you tried, pov aaron burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Alexander could never seem to die, until now. Maybe dying beside Aaron Burr was what fate had in mind for him all this time..
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Couldn't Seem to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to Hamilton again and accidentally wrote this

“Burr,” I struggle to take another step, the ring of my shot still echoing in my ears. There’s already someone waiting, I don’t need to-

“Burr-” his strained voice raises to carry with the wind. No. I can’t, I need to go. Before the medic arrives, before anyone comes, before he-

“Aaron, please.” the ground is soft when I kneel, knee sinking into the grass bringing me closer to Alexander’s pale face. He’s swearing, straining to look up at me- a trembling hand reaching for me. He dropped his gun when I shot, blood seeping from the wound soaking into his coat. He’s shivering.

“What is it, Hamilton?” if this is it.. he deserves his last words to be heard at least. Last words.. my stomach sinks at the thought.

“Bur.. this,” I let him take my wrist, pulling me closer to dip my fingertips into his flowing blood. “don’t blame.. yourself.” don’t blame.. who else could possibly take the blame then? I was holding the gun! I pulled the trigger! How could he-

“When I was twelve.. my mother and I had the fever. I was so sick, I barely remember..” his voice trails off, lips moving only for himself. “she died beside me. Holding me so tightly.. I should’ve died then. I recovered but she didn’t.. having nothing was worse than dying with her.” I don’t know what to say. Why tell me now? Hamilton has never whispered a breath about his family before Eliza.

“When I was seventeen a hurricane destroyed my home. Everything I had, everything my neighbors had, any hope we had for the future.” Alexander is looking through me, searching for something I can’t give him. “We found bodies every day. Friends, family, so much suffering that I couldn’t stop. I should’ve died then, cold and alone in the water that crashed through the life I’d barely built. It would have been better than being left with nothing again.”

“I stood with my back arched staring down the largest army in the world. I saw so many of our comrades die.. I would have been happy to die then. For our cause, for our country. It would have meant something.”

“I could never seem to die, no matter what I did. I still had something to do, I just didn’t know it.” he pales further as he speaks, voice shrinking to a whisper. He always did have too much to say. I hear our medic shout up asking for survivors.

“I’ve done it. I meant something. I did something even I thought I couldn’t.. and it seems all that borrowed time is up. I did what I was meant to. Maybe.. maybe this is where my destiny ends.” footsteps tread up the hill, our men gaining on our moment. Our moment? His last. It shouldn’t be mine, but he called for me.

“It was an honor to serve with you, Alexander.” he smiles up at me, his face at ease for a moment before pain overtakes his features again. What have I done? The rising sun casts a shadow over us, Alexander’s long hair almost appearing as a halo over his head.

“I’ll see you on the other side.” I’m moved to the side, our third and the medic tending to Alexander- their words muted in my ears. What have I done? The anger I carried here with me drained from my body, I feel numb. He didn’t even point his weapon at me. Did I kill a man who had no intent to hurt me at all? I watch his hair fall as he’s lifted from the ground, a curtain slick with his blood.

“Burr..” he reaches back towards me, “say hello to Theodosia for me, would you?” his hand drops, eyes trained on me going dim- my face the last thing before them as they flutter, not making it closed before Alexander’s head falls to the side. What have I done?


End file.
